


a battlefield of my own

by greenbeansaregay420



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, guys im sorry idk what i wrote, im not even in this fandom, neon j cant catch a break, neon j regrets and so does subatomic, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbeansaregay420/pseuds/greenbeansaregay420
Summary: “Is that so?” A lowly laughter escaped djs voice. So full of warmth. So full of life.“I've always had my eyes on you, recruit.” Neon faked his confidence. In actuality he wanted to hide himself from the world, like the trenches of war.
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Neon J., DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	a battlefield of my own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugarcremeshot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcremeshot/gifts).



> I AINT GOT A CLUE OF WHAT HAPPENS IN NSR. I MEAN, I DO? BUT DO I REALLY?????

“You see, I never really cared for anything else other than the stars.” Dj lamented, as he traced over his wall of constellations.

“That is, until I met you.” Turning around to face his person of admiration. 

_ Admiration that he did not deserve, _ thought neon.

The air around him seemed to lift as the globe dj wore had gleaned so brightly at the very words that were said with so much trust and truth. 

My oh my, was dj embarrassed?  _ He wished he was. _

Neon chuckled at the thought. An old man like dj and an even older man like himself still getting embarrassed over small things such as this? Ludacris!! Simply madness!

A veteran of war knew better than to be swayed by the mere words of another, words that  _ touched his battle worn heart so tenderly _ .

Words could not be trusted, neon thought. They have always failed him. Whether that be a negotiation taken to the worst or a forgotten promise to his fallen comrades. 

And yet…

“I think of the same.”

_ Neon hated the way his radar sped up _ .

“Is that so?” A lowly laughter escaped djs voice. So full of warmth. So full of life.

“I've always had my eyes on you, recruit.” Neon faked his confidence. In actuality he wanted to hide himself from the world, like the trenches of war.

_ Take me back _

He remembers wishing once.

_ To an easier time, where all I had to do was aim and shoot. _

“For a long time...” neon added. To fill the silence that was sucking him in as though there was a void.

The presence of dj had not helped in the slightest. 

He was stiffly standing in place, opting to just stare at him.

“Such a shame then, that it all ended.” Dj said with a harsh tone. Full of emptiness and indifference. 

_ (And if one were to squint, it might whisper regret.) _

Truly it was all for nothing. A shame as dj had said.

Neon never knew what had happened between them and he continues to believe he never will. 

Did he grow to hate him? Had he done something wrong? A different tactic? A wrong turn? A false hope?

_ Nothing,  _ he thought.

_ Nothing hurts as much as war. _

_ As much as losing everyone. _

_ And yet the sight of his first and only love slowly walking out of the room seemed to break his steel will.  _

Neon, who was left in the cold desolate room of what once was, broke.

  
  


Truly now, neon remembered the old memory.

_ There he was again, the last man standing in a world that ended. _

**Author's Note:**

> fic for my friend who cries at the amount of fics in the tags idk they told me yall were in a crisis


End file.
